1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an injection molding controller, a method for manufacturing the injection molding controller, and an injection molding system using the injection molding controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding produces parts from thermoplastic and thermosetting plastic materials, wherein material is fed into a heated barrel, mixed, and injected into a mold cavity where it cools and hardens to the configuration of the mold cavity. Recently, injection molding has been widely used to manufacture various parts from small components to body panels of cars.
Peripheral devices, such as dryers, mold heat controllers, temperature controllers, and other devices, function in cooperation with the injection molding apparatus. The dryer dries raw material for molding, the mold heat controller controls the temperature of the mold, and the temperature controller controls a temperature of the molten material. Because the injection molding process is complex, it is necessary to set a large number of control parameters, such as mold clamping force, injection pressure, drying temperature, drying speed, and mold temperature.
The injection apparatus and peripheral devices generally provide original control interfaces to configure various control parameters received from input devices, such as mice, keyboards, and touch panels, and are conveyed to control devices of the injection apparatus and the peripheral device. The original control parameters are pre-defined when the injection apparatus and the peripheral device are manufactured and configured with graphic elements providing corresponding control parameters.
However, the features of the original control interfaces of the injection apparatus and peripheral device are specific to the apparatus' manufacturer, such that familiarity with one original control interface is non-transferable when operating another apparatus, which increases training costs and the burden on manpower. In addition, different apparatuses must be chosen, affecting manufacturing efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.